1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a redundant length treatment mechanism for an optical fiber which is enclosed in an optical cable and whose end portion is connected to an optical connector.
2. Related Background Art
In a case where plural optical fibers enclosed in two optical cables located so as to be confronted to each other are required to be connected to one another through optical connectors, the connection between the optical fibers in the optical cables would be impossible if the length of each optical fiber between the end of the optical cable and the end of the optical fiber core is extremely short, and this obstructs a connection work of the respective optical fiber cores of the two optical cables.
In order to avoid this obstruction, the optical fiber is designed to be superfluously extended or exposed from the end of the optical cable to the outside, and this redundant part of the optical fiber is beforehand wound around an external reel. That is, the optical fiber core is designed so as to have a redundant length and assure the minimum bend radius thereof.
However, a conventional technique requires an additive working for winding around an external reel the redundant part of the optical fiber which is superfluously extended or exposed from the optical cable enclosing the optical fiber to the outside, and thus the working efficiency of the conventional technique has been low.